rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In den Klauen der Killerspiele: Wenn aus Jägern Schneewittchen werden
thumb|Hänk Schizzoe bei der Musical-Aufführung des tragischen Zeitungsartikels als Vorspiel zu "It's Micheal Jackson's Destiny to DIE!" "In den Klauen der Killerspiele: Wenn Jäger zu Schneewitchen werden" ist ein schockierender und (nicht über Sexualität) aufklärender Zeitungsartikel von Starrepoter Jenns Kiffmeier, der einen erschreckenden Einblick in die Welt der Volksverdummung und arbeiterfeindliche und durch Schmuggelskandale geprägte Klopapierindustrie bietet. Der Artikel Ballern bis zum Abspritzen: Was für viele nur ein hirnloses Hobby ist, ist für Kinder wie Ro Bertundernie Lebensinhalt. Seit er 13 ist, haben ihn die Schnitzel-Games fest im Griff. Gewalt- und Drogenexzesse, Ballermann und Tanzorgien am Rande der Sinnlosigkeit. Eltern im Mallorcanischen Abseits über das traurige Leben eines Jungen im tschechoslowakischen Klingeltöne-Sumpf. Metzeln, bis der Arzt kommt: Hier das neue Gewalt-Game Haloblivion 4: Counter Strike Source of Lord of Doom: Gears of Warcraft 3 Remastered Cut 2.8 - Vorschlaghammer-Edition für nur 2€ (*Kosten von Florian Gestörts Geschlechtsumwandlung)! Spiel nicht enthalten, stattdessen CS 1.6 Die gelbe Uhr in der Küche über der Tür hat Sabine immer im Auge. Sie ist rund, mit schwarzen Zeigern, und anstelle des Ziffernblatts hat sie einen aufgemalten Smiley mit keckem Scheitel. Täglich um viertel vor drei und um viertel nach neun liegen die beiden schwarzen vorne abgesägten Zeiger, die aus der Nase dieses comichaften Gesichts entspringen, waagerecht, so dass es von etwas weiter weg so aussieht, als seien sie der sympathische Zweifingerbart. Sabine findet das jedes Mal aufs Neue witzig, selbst jetzt noch, knapp sechzehn Jahre, nachdem sie hier mit ihrem ehemaligen Mann Holger K., einem aufsteigenden Kritikertalent und arbeitslosem Telefondienstbeamten, eingezogen ist. Damals, als noch alles Sos war. Jenseits dieser Uhr gibt es nicht viel, was Sabine sonst noch lustig findet, außer dem abendlichen Jagen von Migranten und Verspeisen von Kleber. Denn der Witz, den hat man ihr nie zu Ende erzählt, ehe ihr 56-Zoll-Plasmafernseher die Wohnung entzündet hat. Eine Uhr hätte sie schließlich auch im Wohnzimmer, aber da hält sie sich nur noch ungern auf, seitdem Ro im LSD-Rausch vor ein paar Monaten beinahe die komplette Einrichtung mit seinen eigenen Exkrementen zerstört hat. So sitzt sie den ganzen Tag in ihrer winzigen Ikea-Küche, raucht selbstgestopfte Joints, die sie wie Salzstangen auf dem billigen 5000€-Küchentisch in einem gestohlenen Coca-Cola-Glas angeordnet hat, und verbringt ihre Zeit damit, auf diese paar Minuten des Tages zu warten, die ihr tristes Leben wenigstens ein bisschen fröhlicher machen: Das Reales-Televisionäres-Leben-II- und Saaaaaat1-Vormittagsprogramm mit Barbara Salesch, Mitten im gescripteten Leben, Kommutation homogonosomaler Vertreter des Homo Sapiens Sapiens im Besitz von Wohnung und evt. Kindern, sowie die beliebte Hinrichtungsshow "Unterm Vorschlaghammer" mit Chefexekutionistin DJ Tine. Und Zeit, davon hat die 47-jährige Hartz-IV-Empfängerin, die selbst von einer Schauspielkarriere bei den genannten Sendungen träumt, mittlerweile reichlich. “Eigentlich war das nur eine Notlösung, diese Uhr”, sagt sie und nickt in Richtung dieses albernen Gegenstandes. “Adolfine, meine frühere Freundin, hatte sie mir mal zum Geburtstag geschenkt, als Spaß, weil sie mir ja kein Bild vom Führer abgeben wollte.” Sie wollte eine neue kaufen, aber dann kam Roberto Blanco zur Welt, und schließlich hatte sie es einfach vergessen. Mit Ronald Mc Donalds Geburt begann auch die Tragödie der Familie. Vielleicht war die Tragödie aber auch KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl), das sie seit ihrer Schwangerschaft an ihren Computer fesselt. Auf einmal war alles anders “Es fing an, da war er 13″, sagt Sabine und nimmt einen langen Zug von ihren Betäubungsmitteln, ehe sie noch die bunten Pillan in der Hand zerdrückt und rektal einzieht. Es knistert, Asche rieselt aus ihrer Nase auf ihren Pullover. Der Minutenzeiger der gelben Uhr schlägt um. “Sein Freund Nicolai (Anm. d. Verfassers: Aus Schutz von Personen wurde der Name des Nazifreundes absichtlich umgeändert, sodass er mit N anfängt) übernachtete bei uns. Er brachte auch dieses… Ding mit.” Das Wort "Lila Doppelnoppendildo" auszusprechen macht ihr große Mühe. “Sie spielten bis spät in die Nacht, als mein Mann und ich auch miteinander schlafen gingen, hörten wir immer noch die Schüsse und das wilde Rumgekacke auf den 'Joysticks'.” Als Sabiene Maya am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, um zu ihrer unterbezahlten Arbeit zu gehen – damals arbeitete sie noch in in der Klopapiermanufaktur – hörte sie die Ergüsse immer noch. “Ich dachte, sie sahen sich nur einen Pornofilm an und waren dabei eingeschlafen. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es bereits zu spät für Richter Alexander Hold war.” Sie öffnete die Tür und traute ihren Augen nicht. Die beiden Jungen saßen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor dem Fernseher, drückten wie wild auf ihren 'Tastaturen' herum und feuerten sich gegenseitig an und ab: “Los, erschieß den Nudisten, schlag ihm den Schniedel ab!” Auf dem Bildschirm blitze!sic das Mündungsfeuer ihrer "Sturmgewehre" Typ Cock 18, der Kopf eines rotbehelmten Liebeskriegers flog durch die Gegend. “Es war schrecklich erotisch.” Für Sabine, damals noch mit beiden Beinen mitten im Leben (~ONE DAY IN YOUR LIFE!~), war sofort klar, dass sie handeln musste. Noch am selben Tag nahm sie ihm all seine elektronischen Sexspielzeuge weg, um sie selbst zu gebrauchen, gab ihm einen Monat Hausarrest, um sich mit dem Hund zu vergnügen, und verbot ihm, sich noch einmal mit Nazi-Nicolai zu treffen. Aber es half nichts, es war zu spät. Robert war Robert. Gefangen im Killerspiele-Sumpfs !sic Von da an nahmen die Dinge ihren Lauf. Roberts Schwulnoten verschlechterten sich dramatisch, zu Hause war er wie ausgewechselt. Wie tief er bereits im "Klüngeldön"-Sumpf steckte, wurde an seinem 15. Geburtstag deutlich. “Er hatte sich KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl) (eines der brutalst geilsten 3D-Killershooter-Point-and-Click-Action-Adventure-Puzzle-Penis-Simulation-Jump'n'Run-MMORPGs auf dem Markt, Anm. v. Jenns Kiffmeier). Nach langem Überlegen schenkten mein Mann Holger und ich ihm Ritzschwitzscheißers Buch "Auf dem Weg zum Imperium" (erhältlich im RSSI-Fanshop für grade mal 4,99€(+Versand über Timbuktu, Affenghanistan, Gerupftenland, Jordanien, Nekropolien, Südwesttunesien, Uganda, Antarktis und Lippertland)) und einige CDs mit Rechtsrock. Als er die Geschenke öffnete und sah, dass es nicht sein Spiel war, schrie er wie wild. Er spuckte uns an und sagte, er werde uns eines Tages mit seinen Computer-Waffen virtuell abmetzeln, genau wie in seinen Videospielen.” Sabines Mann Holger verzweifelte als Erster an dem psychischen Zusammenbruch seines irren Ulrich-Wetzel-Sohnes. “Er kam eines Abends, nachdem Robert wieder seine alltäglichen Wutausbrüche hatte, in mein Gesicht und sagte: ‘Sabine, ich will nicht mehr.’”, erinnert sie sich, nimmt einen besonders harten Joint aus dem Glas auf dem Küchentisch und schüttelt den Kopf. “Er hatte Kopfschmerzen.” Das war der Punkt, an dem auch Sakramentbines bisheriges Leben zu Bruch ging. Während sie jeden Morgen zur Arbeit fuhr, um weiches Poreinigungstuch mit beliebten Phrasen wie "Lieber schizophren als allein", "Keine Macht den Sossen" oder "Zicke-zacke, Hühnerkacke" zu bedrucken, schwänzte Robert nicht mehr den Unterricht, um sich in seinem Zimmer mit den neuesten und krankesten Zillertaler-Hafennutten-spielen zuzudröhnen. Die Spiele bekam er von seinem Greenpeace-Freund Nicolai, der mittlerweile als Retter der Waale berüchtigt war und Ronaldo McThurgusson XXVII. of Hosentreygers alle paar Wochen mit neuem Leinenstoff versorgte. Sabine war auf der Arbeit nicht mehr konzentriert, dachte ständig nur daran, wie ihr mittlerweile 16-jähriger Sohn in seinem Zimmer saß und das Sperma auf dem Fernseher spritzt, und verschrieb sich mehrere Male, sodass es zur berüchtigten "Lieber schizophrengeheilt und ZWIEBELMANN verehrend als Racheakt, der Klopapiertester"-Toilettenpapier-Edition kam. Sie musste kündigen, oder wäre ansonsten für Hochverrat erschossen worden. “DOKTOR, SIE MÜSSEN DIESE ATOMBOMBE ENTSCHÄRFEN!” Aber anstatt von nun an mehr Zeit zu haben, um sich um ihren geisteskranken Sohn und ihre gehirnfreiblasenden Lieblingssendungen zu kümmern, wurde sie nur noch mehr Zeuge von den grausamen Folgen Betrugsfälle, in der Gisela Martovski feststellen muss, dass ihr Vater in Wirklichkeit der durch einen radioaktiv bedingten Genetikunfall zum Neger mutierte Bruder ihres steuerhinterziehenden, fremdgehenden und My-Little-Ponyhof-Fans Walter ist. “Eines Tages kam Ro zu mir ins Wohnzimmer, vermummt mit alten Wichstüchern und Bettlaken. Er sagte, er müsse die Bombe auf de_dust2 entschärfen, um weiterzuleveln und das Bohlenbieritem zu erhalten, um sich eine Verona-Feldmaus-Succubus zulegen zu können.” de_dust2 ist eines der brutalsten Spiellevel des berüchtigten Third-Person-Shooters Counter-Strike 2D. Ziel des Levels ist es, so viele Bomberjacken zu rauchen wie möglich. “Anschließend zog er seine Hose runter und onanierte. Ich machte mit, weil gerade sowieso die Werbeunterbrechung losging” Ein paar Monate darauf zerstörte Robert das Wohnzimmer mit seinen vom untergetauchten Mexican Holger mit Explosionsbohnen (lat. Bohna Analevakuierungtia) geschärften Exkrementen. Er warf die Kerzenständer mit Furzbomben um, zerbrach den gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch mit seinem selbstständig gewordenen Arsch. Die eingerahmten Fotos auf der hölzernen Kommode fielen auf den Boden, als er wieder einen fahren ließ, eins davon zersplitterte und schrammte tiefe Kratzer in das glänzende Esspapier. Es zeigt Robert mit 12 Jahren, die dunkelbraunen Haare kurzgeschnitten, die Ohren leicht anliegend und gerade von seiner Schwester sexuell mit einem Strapon genötigt. Damals lachte er noch. Es ist viertel vor drei, die Zeiger der gelben Uhr über der Küchentür stehen waagerecht. Salsabine zieht an ihrem Joint, Tabakkrümel bröseln vorne heraus und fallen in ihren Schwabbelbusen entblößenden Auschnitt. Sie lacht hysterisch, weil sie die Wiederholung der Witzesendung gesehen hat. Kategorie:Jenns Kiffmeier Kategorie:Zeitungsartikel